Spat (Hamtaro)
Spat (デビハムくん, Debihamu-kun/Devi-hamu-kun, Spanish "Diablito") is a game-only character in America from Hamtaro: Ham-Ham Heartbreak. He is commonly known for his tan light-gray and black fur, his devil costume, and saying "pfpth" (as an interjection, he constantly ends his sentences with "devi",in the Japanese dialogue). Strangely, he is only noticed by Bijou when he says "pfpth". In the Italian dub, his name is Birbo, which means "rascal" or "scamp". In the French dub, he is called Zizanie. Character Spat is an evil and sinister hamster in a devil costume, who fights with Harmony and tries to ruin love for all hamsters. He never made an appearance in the English TV series; but made an appearance in Hamtaro: Ham-Ham Heartbreak (video game) as the main villain. In the Japanese version, Spat appears from time to time with different evil plots. Just as in Ham-Ham Heartbreak, the Ham-Hams always thwart his plans. He also blushed at Harmony in the anime meaning he may like her, and that he's just being childish about love. In the anime as well, he flies much better than before. He also gets magical powers, like blue lighting/sparks, possessing hamsters with skulls, and making things move with telekinesis, creating a blue glow around the object. He comes with different plots just as in Hamtaro Ham-Ham Heartbreak. Later on in the Hamu Hamu Paradichu series, he doesn't use skulls to possess hamsters. Instead, he shocks them which makes the hamsters possessed, and he also has the ability to disguise himself into another hamster. He may not understand love which means he might need some support from Harmony. Personality Spat is very known to have a hatred of love; he can break the love physically and mentally, for example, telling lies, causing a fight, kidnapping someone to make his/her friend to get worried and even creating fake love letters to make someone become jealous. He hates love so much because it sickens him; when his devil costume turns into an angel costume, he becomes disgusted and embarrassed, he seems to not have a fear of ghosts, as he thinks ghosts are like an anti-love being, however, as he's a hamster he also has a fear of cats. He enjoys sadness, mischief, jealousy, fights, and fears. Spat sometimes can make threats, like he threatened Hamtaro and Bijou, for trying to stop him, so he made the super coaster run at top speed, sending Sandy and her brother Stan flying everywhere. He also has the habit of provoking his enemies by making grimace. He may have some kindness in his personality, because when he kidnapped a hamster girl in Ham-Ham Heartbreak, he gave her a TV to watch and many comforts, showing that he somewhat cared for her feelings. Appearance In the game, Spat is a tan (or light grey) hamster with a dark grey top which goes into an arrow, a very small one that hides under his cap. He has a dark grey line around his belly. He has a black cap with two long stalks, an arrow on the tip. He also has wings that can enable him to fly, He carries a blue pitchfork, too. Along with this, he looks like he's sleepy, and he remains like this for the whole game. His costume stays the same until you fight him in the boss battle. In the show, he retains the same appearance, but some changes are made. First off, his stripe is gone and now has been added to a zig-zag line, much to a broken egg, on his legs/rear. His arrow is longer now, going half-way past his eyes. His pitchfork is also now black/grey. When you defeat Spat upon using Love Shots in the game, he turns white, his hat turns into a halo, and his devil wings turn into angel wings. He looks like Harmony, not counting his half-closed eyes and a small arrow. Notable Episodes * Rin Rin! Harmony! (#130) * It's Santa, Merry Christmas! (#232) * Devi! Big Panic! (#244) Gallery See also:Spat/Gallery Trivia *He, Yellow Ninja Ham, Red Ninja Ham, Gray Ninja Ham, Devil Ham, Mystery Q. Leader, Blue Ninja Ham, and other enemies will hopefully make appearences in other movie spoof travels and will be working for villains in them. Category:Hamsters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Animals